Luciano (Son of Lucio)
❝ Feel like making a deal with the devil? ❞ Past Luciano is the son of Count Lucio and the late Countess Lucia. Growing up Lucio was a loving father and a good husband. He taught Luciano everything he knows, from royal etiquette to his first hunting lessons. Luciano lost his mother when she was killed in a fatal accident when he was seven years old. Since her death, the Count has taken it hard and the pain gets reflected onto his son. Luciano blames himself after everything and since that age he wanted to become more like his father just to forget about her. Luciano does grow up to be like his father. They both overcome their grief slightly, but talk about her and they'll murder you. Luci unfortunately does pick up Lucio's arrogance and ego. He became a skilled hunter, and an impeccable fighter slongside his father in any wars against Vesuvia. Lucio taught him about power and how to get it with the people around you. Once Luci's of age he starts talking about taking over his dads place and his rule. But Lucio would say things like, "Ha, like you could ever live up to my legacy" and all that jazz. They tend to get into fights about it though. And if it was a really bad fight, Lucio would use his mother against him. Angry, Luciano tries to find a way to prove his dad wrong. With a spell, potion, curse -anything to show that he can take control. He gets in contact with the Arcana soon. Simple enough, he wants power and a title so the devils responds rather mischievously. The devil recognizes Lucio's son and sees that history is repeating itself. So he says "Well, the closest you have for power near you is your fathers. . . maybe you should kill him. And I'll grant you immortality and your name people will remember. . ." Lucia's death Luciano decided it was a /great/ idea to play in the old crumbling coliseum. But on wrong step and the structure under him started to break. The cracking of the place was enough to alert his parents to rush to save him. Lucio tried warning her before she ran in to save her son. She does save him, Lucio catching him in his arms. He’s watching her carefully as she goes. She tries coming down, but there’s a rumble, a crack, she slips falling a rock coming down with. The rock crushes her, and the only sound left is Lucio’s screams and yelling at guards to remove the rock immediately. He sees her crushed and drops to his knees. Luciano blames himself as he ages. He was seven. There’s a mourning for about half a year through Vesuvia. Lucio can’t even look at his son. The portrait of the three of them hanging in his room is slashed with claw marks. Luciano is about 8/9. One day he tries coming up to his father trying to be careful with what he says. He asks Lucio, “Teach me to be like you so that way I don’t make you think of mama anymore.” Relations